The present invention relates generally to a rolling target device. In particular, the present invention relates to a target comprising two L-shaped halves that are selectively joined together via complimentary slots, wherein the complementary slots comprise reinforcing buttresses that provide stability and increased rigidity to the arms of each L-shaped half. The buttresses of each L-shaped half further comprise one or more channels which are configured to receive a securement strap. A securement strap may include any structure or form that is compatible for use in securing together each L-shaped half. Non-limiting examples of securement straps include zip ties, string, wire, rubber bands, adhesive tape, and the like. When the complementary slots of the L-shaped halves are fully joined together, the one or more channels on each respective half are aligned, thereby providing a single, annular channel through which the securement strap is inserted and secured. The present invention further includes a rolling target device comprising a lightweight polymer material that is self-healing.
A rolling target, also known as a “jumping jack” or “jumping target” is a 3-dimensional shooting target which includes a plurality of arms, each arm having a terminal end comprising a target surface, and each target surface being arranged in x, y, and z spatial quadrants. In some instances, the target surfaces in the y and z spatial quadrants provide a tri-point base for the target. When the target is at rest on the tri-point base, a single target surface is located or positioned in the x spatial quadrant. This single target surface is located at a height above the tri-point base, and is thereby presented as a shooting target to the shooter. When the single target surface is struck by a bullet, the force of the impact repositions the single target surface from the x spatial quadrant to either the y or z spatial quadrants, thereby causing one of the target surfaces in the y or z spatial quadrants to be relocated to the x spatial quadrant. In other words, the force of impact from the bullet causes the target device to roll, thereby repositioning the target surfaces of the device.
Rolling targets generally comprise metallic materials that may be welded and which are suitable for target shooting. For example, some rolling targets comprise ballistic grade steel, such as AR500. This material is selected for its increased hardness and its resistance to shattering. In some instances, rolling targets comprise identical L-shaped halves that are joined via complementary slots and then welded together to provide a permanent 3-dimensional structure. This method of joining is important to prevent movement and separation of the L-shaped halves during use of the target. Unfortunately, the permanent 3-dimensional volume of the target reduces portability and requires increased storage area for the device. The permanent 3-dimensional volume of the target structure also requires increased packaging materials and shelf space for displaying and selling the device.
Thus, while rolling targets currently exist, challenges still remain. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved rolling target. Such a device is disclosed herein.